Segunda vida FNAF
by skynight1215
Summary: Despues de su muerte ellos deben adaptarse a su nueva vida
1. El comienzo

_**Segunda Vida**_

**Nota del creador:**

**Yo hice esta historia con la intención de entretener, divertir los personajes no son míos son de Scott Cawton creador de varios juegos padres. ****Esta es mi primera historia no me critiquen a lo harcort plis.**

**Capitulo 1**

Hace mucho tiempo en 1984 en una pizzería unos 4 niños, 1 un bebe y una madre del pequeño bebe festejando su cumpleaños.

-Guau los monitos se mueven mami- hablo el pequeño.

-Hay mi cielo son robots y te van a cantar el feliz cumpleaños- dijo la madre con un tono alegre -Niños me cuidan a mi bebe voy hacer una llamada- le dijo a los niños.

-Claro tía- dijo el niño de cabello castaño que es de una altura mayor.

Se fue la madre del niño afuera donde estaban los teléfonos, cuando termino la llamada se dirigía a la pizzería y se topo con un guardia.

-Buen día señor- dijo amistosamente.

El guardia sonrió apuñalo a la mujer y se fue en su coche.

Mientras los niños

-Mami tengo hambre- dijo el pequeño.

-Horita viene pequeño- dijo el niño de cabello castaño.

Escucharon unos gritos, ellos cargaron al niño y fueron corriendo donde se escuchaban los ruidos vieron a la policía que revisaron el cuerpo de la madre sin vida.

**Soy mala los deje con duda jajaja :D les recuerdo los personajes no son míos subiere el siguiente hoy no se desesperen**


	2. La ultima fiesta

Capitulo 2

**Les dije que iba a ser el capitulo dos espero que lo disfruten**** Recuerden los personajes no son míos son de Scott Cawton**

-Mami- dijo el pequeño las madres de los niños se los llevaron a casa

-Pues parece que serás mi hermanito- Dice el niña de cabello rubio

-Wuah wuah- Empezó a llorar al pequeño

1 Año después de la tragedia volvieron a la pizzería a festejar otra vez el cumple del pequeño

-Mira los monitos- dijo la señora

El niño solo se queda viendo los teléfonos de afuera

-Ven acá pequeño vamos a jugar en la zona de juegos- Dice el niño de cabello café

El niño sigue viendo los teléfonos

Se van a la zona de juego

-Jajá mira este robot parece un rompecabezas y tiene dos cabezas- dijo el niño de cabello rojillo

-Enserió debes decir eso- dijo el niño de cabello oscuro

-No-dejo de agarrar al robot -Pero es gracioso- se empieza a reír

En ese momento llega un oso dorado

-Hola niños quieren comer pastel- Dijo el oso dorado

Ellos asistieron fueron con él a una bodega el oso cerro con llave se quito la cabeza del oso, era un guardia con un cuchillo en la mano

**Gracias por leer los quiero **

**Nota: Niños no vallan con personas desconocidas puede pasar algo malo y nadie quiero eso.**

**Espero que les guste chaoo!**


	3. La segunda oportunidad

_Capitulo 3 (Ojos de la marioneta)_

**Sorry por no subir ayer el capitulo 2 es que no supe cómo pero ya le encontré la manera yupi! o y serán los capítulos seguidos se me hizo un poco corto**

**Repito no son mis personajes son de Scott Cawton disfruten la historia**

Después de un año del accidente de la madre, su alma no descansó y está en la marioneta, pero no recuerda su vida pasada, solo los últimos momentos de su vida, ella entra a la bodega por unos regalos y encuentra a 5 niños sin vida, ella fue por los animatronicos en la parte de atrás los puso adentro de los animatronicos después de eso se fue de ese lugar.

_Capitulo 4 (ahora si normal)_

Los niños-animatronicos abrieron sus ojos pero no recordaban nada solo los últimos momentos de vida

-Ahí que dolor de... hey donde estamos?- Dijo el oso

-No se solo me acuerdo de... aaaaah- Grito la gallina

-Que tien... eh pero qué?- Se estaba mirando el oso

-Porque tantos gritos- Dijo el zorro levantándose -Aaah oso parlante- grito

-Aaah zorro parlante- Grito el conejo morado

Todos gritaron, en eso entro la marioneta

-Basta! Dejen de gritar!- Los regaño la marioneta

Todos se callaron

-Ahora ustedes fueron asesinados por un hombre vestido de guardia, no recuerdan sus nombres por lo tanto les daré los nombres de los animatronicos **(Ellos no tenían nombres XD)** que están usando, el conejo es Bonnie, la gallina disfruten su nueva vida niños- Dijo la marioneta cuando se fue.

**Gracias por leer se los agradezco que le den una pequeña oportunidad espero no tener faltas de ortografía y si tiene mis disculpas nos vemos el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo

Capitulo 5

**Hola corazones aquí otro capitulin largo disfruten**

**Nota: no son mis personajes son de Scott Cawton**

2 años después los niños se empezaron adaptar a su nueva vida dando fiestas, momentos inolvidables, un día remodelaron el lugar era espacioso que en fredbears con millones de posters y colores. Pusieron a los animatronicos en cajas en la entrada, se abrió una de las cajas

-Ahí que incomodo es viajar en cajas- dijo Freddy estirándose

-Tú lo dijiste capitán, pero espero que sea la última vez que nos vallan a cambiar de lugar- dijo Foxy saliendo de la caja

-A mí se me hace divertido- dijo Chica saltando de la caja

-Yo me torcí todo- dijo Bonnie dentro de la caja

-Ya basta de parloteo y saquen a Golden, ya saben que no puede salir solo- dijo Freddy **(Ojo Golden es un niño pequeño pero puede hablar bien y todo pero mente todo un pequeño por lo menos en mi historia XD)** lo sacaron de la caja

-Que opinan del lugar chicos, a mi me gusta- dijo Chica

-Primero veámoslo todo- dijo Golden

-Cierto, me emocione, vamos- Chica jalo a Foxy

-Wow marinera cálmate!- dijo Foxy siendo jalado por Chica emocionada

-Jajá Foxy y Chica se adelantaron- dijo Bonnie en tono burlón

-Bonnie! te oí!- Grito Foxy

Freddy se empezó a burlar de Bonnie que en respuesta lo empujo

Mientras Chica y Foxy

-Mira Foxy la cocina- dijo Chica

-No deberíamos esperar a los demás- dijo Foxy con una pequeña tonalidad roja

-No ahorita van a venir no te preocupes además solo estamos nosotros no?- dijo Chica, en ese instante se fue la luz

-Genial ahora nos quedamos sin electricidad- se queja Foxy

-Oh pues qué tal si vamos con los demás- dijo Chica riéndose

-Je te sigues burlando de mi verdad marinera, bueno vamos con..- Foxy choca la puerta- Aaah que rayos cerraste la puerta?- dijo Foxy frotándose la cabeza

-No yo no fui tal vez fuiste tú- dijo Chica

-Bueno como sea- Foxy trato de abrir la puerta pero no se abría- Que raro no se abre, tal vez sea Bonnie y Freddy- dijo Foxy

-Freddy Bonnie ya abranos, no sean groseros- dijo Chica

-Jajá que graciosos chicos ya abran la puerta par de payasos- dijo Foxy

-Par de payaso eh?- dijo alguien con la voz medio femenina detrás de la puerta

-Am quien eres?- pregunto Foxy

-Soy un robot que no querrás conocer- dijo la tipa riéndose entre dientes

-Chica vete allá y escóndete- Foxy le susurro a Chica

Ella asintió fue a una esquina y se metió en la lacena. La tipa abrió la puerta se vio una sombra parecida a Bonnie pero este era más pequeño.

-Quien eres?- dijo Foxy con un tono agresivo

-Soy Bonnie pero llaman Bonbon y creo que tú te llamas Foxy verdad?- dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Co..como lo sabes?- dijo Foxy

-Digamos que me tope con tus amigos y fueron tan amables de decirnos sus nombres y decir que estaban dando una vuelta por el lugar- dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Q..qué? donde están?- dijo Foxy apretando el puño

-Wow zorrito no te enfades, están en partes y servicios... pero no del todo bien- dijo riéndose Bonbon

Foxy estallo de furia se lanzo contra Bonbon pero se agacho ocasionando que se estrellarla en la pared

-Foxy!- Chica salió de la lacena y corrió hacia Foxy

-Ahorra me acompañan- dijo Bonbon

Chica ayudo a Foxy a levantarse y siguieron al conejo azul, cuando llegaron al partes y servicios. Ellos entraron, Bonbon cerró la puerta atrás de ellos.

-Freddy estas bien?- Chica corrió hacia el

-Si estoy bien y ustedes lo están?- dijo Freddy levantándose

-Si nada roto capitán es mas casi derrota si no hubiera chocado con la pared- dijo Foxy

-Seguro que eso paso Foxy- dijo Bonnie levantándose y vieron su brazo izquierdo desgarrado

-Bonnie que te paso?- pregunto Chica aterrada

-Había un zorro blanco junto a un conejo azul no quisieron decir donde estaban así que el zorro blanco se encimo sobre Bonnie y le desgarro el brazo, Freddy les dijo donde estaban, el zorro blanco nos puso aquí y Freddy trato de arreglarle el brazo, en ese momento se fue la luz, pero dejo de chorar aceite- dijo Golden

-Todavía no vuelve la luz- dijo Foxy tratando de prender la luz pero no funcionaba

-Parece que no que todavía no, espero que vuelva pronto- dijo Chica sentándose en el piso

-No te preocupes volverá pronto- dijo Foxy sentándose a lado de ella

El día siguiente se abrieron las puertas la gran apertura había empezado.

-No se supone que deberíamos estar en la apertura- dijo Bonnie

Un periódico se deslizo por donde estaban ellos, que decía: Gran apertura en una pizzería con nuevos animatronicos, los viejos serán las piezas faltantes o fallas de los nuevos.

-Retiro lo dicho- dijo Bonnie haciendo bola el periódico y lo avienta a la puerta

-Pues ahora prefiero estar en la caja, que estar aquí- dijo Chica

-Oye no te ponga así Chica, estamos juntos y eso no más importa- dijo Freddy tratando de consolarla

Pasaron 4 meses los cinco niños tenían una amistad con los toys menos con el oso que se hacía llamar Frederick pues el tenia celos de los viejos ya que pensaba que eran sus hermanos mayores o algo así

Chica y Foxy estaban cocinando pizzas para los otros 3

-Oye Chica te sientes incomoda ahora- dijo Foxy

-Jajá que gracioso Foxy, pues la verdad ya me gusto estar aquí- dijo Chica terminando de cocinar un par de pizzas **(Que rico m.m)**-Me ayudas Foxy- Dijo chica agarrando una pizza

-Claro- agarro la otra pizza- Hey fuera de bromas a ti no te gustaría saber de nuestra vida pasada- pregunto serio Foxy

-No, creo que prefiero vivir esta vida tal vez no nos hubiéramos conocido mejor- dijo Chica dejando la pizza en la mesa

-Supongo que tienes razón "patita"- dijo Foxy riéndose

-Hay enserio no soy una patita- dijo Chica empujando a Foxy

-Solo era una broma- dijo Foxy

Mientras Bonnie, Freddy y Golden

-Porque se tardan tanto los tortolitos- dijo con enfado Bonnie

-Yo que se- dijo Freddy

-Voy a ver- dijo Golden se paró de la mesa y se fue a la cocina y vio algo sorprendente.

**Jajá los dejare con duda soy mala pero de perdis esta largo no?**

**Espero que les allá gustado nos vemos a la próxima**


	5. Triangulo amoroso?

**Capitulo 6**

**Gracias por su paciencia es que había mucha tarea XD y ahora tengo un tiempo bueno sigamos con la historia **

**P.D: GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS**

Mientras con Bonnie y Freddy

-Como se tardan tengo hambre- Dijo Bonnie tirándose en la mesa

-No lo sé, mira ahí viene Golden- Dijo Freddy

-Al fin, a vienen para traer la pizza- Dijo Bonnie con ojos de anime

-Am, si y no- Dijo Golden

-Como que si y no- Dijo Bonnie

-Pues es que ellos..- Dijo Golden mirando la cocina

-Golden- Dijo Freddy con una mirada acosadora

-SE BESARON!- Golden se tapo la boca

-QUE!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Nada- Dijo Golden corriendo a la mesa

-Espera como que se besaron- Dijo Bonnie

-No sé de qué me hablas- Dijo Golden

En eso vienen Chica y Foxy

-Aquí están las pizzas- Dijo Chica en un tono alegre -Esperen olvide los platos ahora vengo- Chica dejo la pizza y se fue a la cocina

-Oye Foxy que tanto hicieron en la cocina- Dijo Freddy

-De que hablas solo cocinamos las pizzas- Dijo Foxy sonrojado

-Jajá si como no también besaron las pizzas- Se estaba burlando Bonnie, Foxy se le quedo mirando con cara de WTF

-Besando las pizzas?- Pregunto Golden -No yo lo que quise decir es que se besaron- Se tapo la boca otra vez

-QUE! claro que.. bueno tal vez uno rápido- Dijo Foxy sonrojado -Aparte tu como sabes- Dirigió la mirada a Golden

-Am los vi en la cocina- Dijo Golden apenado

En eso llega Chica

-Aquí están los platos- Dijo Chica

-Oye Chica cuando nos vas a contar sobre el beso- Dijo Bonnie en tono burlón

-No sé de qué me hablas- Dijo Chica apenada

-Chica ya saben del beso por un pequeño polisón- Dijo Foxy mirando a Golden

-Je bueno lo que paso fue- Comenzó a platicar Chica

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Después de la broma de Foxy, hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que Chica decidió romper el silencio

-Oye Foxy- Ella se acerca a el pirata -Solo quería decirte que eres uno de mis mejores amigos, una persona súper especial, bueno robot- Dijo con una pequeña tonalidad roja

-Chica- El se acerco a su boca y le dio un beso **(OMG por fin romance que lindo)** -Tu también eres mi persona favorita- Dijo después de darle un abrazo

-Bueno ahí que llevar las pizzas- Dijo Chica

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-Y eso paso- Dijo Chica

-Oooh que romántico Foxy- Dijo Bonnie riéndose a carcajadas y Freddy se unió a la risa

-Como si a ti no te gustara Bonbon- Dijo Foxy en tono burlón

-Ahí sigues con eso- Se enfado Bonnie

Pero ellos no sabían que los estaban escuchando alguien

-Porque le gusta a esa patita y yo no- Dijo una sombra

-Mangle debes regresar a tu lugar casi dan las 6- Dijo otra sombra

-Si ya lo sé- Se fue Mangle -Ojala pudiera cambiar las cosas y así no estuviera enamorada de la patita- Dijo entre dientes Mangle **(P.D. MANGLE AUN NO ESTA DESTROZADA) **

Mientras con los old

-Ya van hacer las 6 tenemos que ir al partes y servicios- Dijo Golden

-Es verdad vámonos- Dijo Freddy

Se fueron a partes y servicios esperar a que abrieran el lugar para poder descansar.

Durante el día los niños jugaron con Mangle empezaron hacerle pedazos literalmente así que usaron a los old para arreglarlos pasando una semana dejaron a mangle una atracción para armar y desarmar pero los old quedaron como chatarra menos Golden porque se supone que es solo un traje

El gerente del lugar iba a contratar un guardia nocturno que era nada menos que el asesino de los niños bueno animatronicos

En esa noche cuando iba a trabajar el guardia

-Oigan, chicoss va a trabajar un guardia de seguridad- Dijo Golden

-Entonces no podremos andar libres en la pizzería- Dijo Freddy al cual le faltaba un ojo

-Pues eso parece- Dijo Golden

-Cuando viene?- Pregunto Foxy que a él se le veía el endoesqueleto

-No lo sé creo que hoy- Dijo Golden

-A bueno espero que no se burle de nosotros- Dijo Chica que le faltaban 2 brazos

-No lo creo se quedara allá- Apunto la oficina

En eso llega el ¨Hombre morado¨

-Hey yo lo conozco el es...- Dijo Bonnie el que le faltaba la cara y un brazo- el es.. el que nos asesino hace 2 años- Dijo Bonnie saltando de rabia

-Bonnie estas seguro?- Dijo Freddy tratando de calmar al conejo

-Estoy seguro- Dijo Bonnie

-Bien tenemos que hacer un plan..- De repente se apagan, en la puerta estaba Puppet

-Lo siento niños pero son ordenes de Frederick, me gustaría poder ayudarlos a vengarse pero no, no puedo- Puppet salió corriendo con unas lagrimas y se fue de ese lugar

**Gracia amigos por el gran apoyo que le dan a esta historia estoy tan feliz los quiero**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Scott Cawton**


	6. Un nuevo guardia

**Capitulo 7**

**Halo como están? yo muy bien solo que me encabrono un comentario, yo hago esta historia como alternativa lo que pasa en la pizzería durante el juego no pretendo que sea real y además son niños ósea que pretendes no saben lo que hacen si no te gusta no estás obligado a quedarte**

**Bueno sin más sigamos con la historia :3**

**Oh se me olvidaba en mi historia solo son 5 niños asesinados los Toys son solo robots**

Mientras los Toys

-Nuevo guardia eh- Dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa -Vamos a escanearlo TC**(TOY CHICA)**\- Dijo bajándose del escenario

-Si claro, luego te alcanzo- Dijo TC

Bonbon se fue a la sala de fiesta sala este donde se encontraba Puppet con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Hey Puppet que tienes?- Dijo Bonbon sentándose a lado de ella

-No, no es nada Bonbon- se estaba limpiando las lagrimas

Bonbon agarro su guitarra trato de consolarla tocando unas letras musicales

-Bonbon no crees que...- Puppet se quedo pensando- Frederick exagerando con los otros- Miro el escenario donde estaba el oso

-Pues la verdad, un poco- Dijo frotándose la cabeza -Pero él es el jefe no podemos hacer nada- Dijo Bonbon abrazándola

-Gracias Bonbon pero debo regresar a la caja- Dijo Puppet apartándose del abrazo

-Okay adiós- Puppet asintió y se fue del lugar

Bonbon dejo su guitarra, se dirigió al conducto de ventilación, se dio cuenta que el tipo guardia estaba en la base de criminales, en eso iba a arrestarlo pero vio a Freddy el estaba confundido se movió de lado a lado para ver si era él, luego se fue al escenario donde solo estaba Frederick

-Oye no estabas en la oficina del guardia- Dijo Bonbon

-No, eh estado aquí esperándolos- Dijo Frederick levantándose del escenario

-Entonces si no fuiste tú- Pensó un momento -No puede ser, tal vez sean los viejos- Dijo Bonbon

-No puede ser le dije a Puppet que los apagara, si no lo hizo- Apretó el puño

-Vamos a ve, no?- Dijo Bonbon tratando de calmar a Frederick

Fueron a partes y servicios y vieron que estaban apagados

-Que podría a ver pasado- Dijo Frederick

-No lo sé- Dijo Bonbon viendo el reloj que decía que era las 6:00am

-Tenemos que regresar a nuestro lugar- Bonbon asintió fueron al escenario donde estaba TC acomodándose el pico

-Que te paso- Dijo Bonbon entre risas

-Choque con la pared y se cayó y me dio flojera ponerme el pico- Dijo TC

-Pues cuidado a la próxima- Dijo Bonbon ayudándola

Se pusieron en sus lugares para estar preparados cuando llegaran los niños

Mientras Puppet en su caja estaba recordando su ultimo recuerdo de su vida, tratando de analizarlo

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

-Buen día señor- Dijo amablemente

El guardia la apuñalo y se fue en su coche, llorando del dolor vio por última vez a su hijo al que no recordaba y cerro sus ojos

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-Quien era ese niño- Pensaba -El es el niño que le di vida pero quien es, cual es su relación conmigo- Puppet se recostó en su caja y con su magia prendió a los animatronicos

Mientras con los Old cuando despertaron obvio

-Que paso?- Dijo Foxy levantándose, vio el reloj- QUE! ya son las 6:24am- Grito con furia el pirata

-Que no puede ser ya se abra ido el Asesino QUE PASO?!- Dijo Freddy pateando una caja

Golden se fue de la habitación a escondidas y se escondió en una caja de regalo donde se encontraba Puppet tirada, en ese momento le vino un recuerdo a la mente

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

-Mamá- Dijo el pequeño

-Si mi cielo- Limpiándose las lagrimas

-Que tienes?- Dijo el pequeño sentándose alado

-Nada solo que extraño a tu papi- Dijo la madre abrazando la foto de un hombre

El niño abrazo a su madre

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-Disculpa- Trato de llamar la atención de Puppet

-No deberías estar aquí -Dijo Puppet limpiándose las lagrimas

Golden se sentó alado de ella

-Que tienes?- Dijo Golden

-Nada no te preocupes- Dijo Puppet abrazando sus piernas

-Okay- Se levanto y se dio la vuelta -Por cierto- la volteo a ver -Nos avisas cuando nos vas apagar a la próxima, así no estarían peleándose- Dijo entre risas

-Je claro- Dijo Puppet

Antes de irse Golden la abrazo ella le devolvió el abrazo, luego se fue a partes y servicios a escondidas

**Gracias por su paciencia espero que les guste y lamento mi expresión no los quise insultar me desahogue con la historia**

**DISFRUTEN LA SEMANAS SANTAS NO HAGAN TAREAS (MENTIRA)**


	7. Un error grave

**Capitulo 8**

**Hola lectores ahora estoy algo decaída ya que en la historia decía algo que me paso con una "amiga" con mi mejor amigo que me gustaba además ya íbamos a quedar pero paso eso y me destrozo el corazón porque destino porque y esa "AMIGA" ya sabía que me gustaba y aun así lo hizo y se burla de mi, bueno ya sigo con la historia disfrútenla oh y Sorry por confundidme y poner cap 5**

A la noche siguiente a las 11:00pm Frederick mando a llamar a Mangle

-Si Frederick que ocupas?- Dijo Mangle

-Puedes traer uno de los Old- Dijo Frederick

-A la orden capitán- Dijo Mangle

Mangle fue a partes y servicios

-Oigan ocupan a...- Se quedo pensando un momento -Foxy, Frederick quiere hablar contigo-

Foxy se levanto y acompaño a Mangle hasta el escenario

-Hola Foxy me preguntaba si nos podías ayudar a atrapar al guardia?- Dijo Frederick

-Je supongo que podría ayudarte- Dijo Foxy poniendo su garfio en su cara

-Pensé que sería más difícil convencerte- Dijo Frederick sorprendido

-No creo que te ayudaría sin que me lo pidieras- Dijo Foxy riendo un poco

-Bueno te puedes retirar- Dijo Frederick

Foxy se fue, Mangle lo siguió **(Ya empieza lo cursi :( )**

-Foxy espera- Dijo Mangle deteniéndolo con sus cables

-Qué pasa?- Dijo Foxy

Ella lo abrazó y lentamente se acerca a su boca, el trataba de zafarse pero no podía y lo beso

Desafortunadamente para Foxy, Chica vio todo

-FOXY!- Grito Chica llorando

-No Chica no es lo que tú crees- Dijo Foxy tratándose de zafarse de los cables de Mangle

-Claro que no, es más que eso- Dijo Mangle con una sonrisa sádica -El no te merece- Dijo Mangle

En esas Foxy piso un cable de su caja de voz y se empezó a escuchar estática Foxy se zafa, Mangle parecía enfadada iba agarrar a Chica pero Foxy la agarro y corrieron a partes y servicios, Chica le pega una bofetada **(Con sus cables claro)**

-Y eso a que se debe eso?- Dijo Foxy sobándose la mejilla

-Tú sabes porque- Dijo Chica volteándose a otro lado

-Que ha pasado?- Dijo Freddy

-Que te lo diga el rompe corazones- Dijo Chica enfadada

-Que paso Fox...- Se apagaron todos menos Golden y Foxy

-Am tú fuiste- Dijo Foxy

Golden negó la cabeza y apunto a la puerta donde estaba Puppet

-Hola otra vez, siento que haya apagado a tus amigos pero Frederick quiere que tus amigos no se entrometan en la misión- Dijo Puppet con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos -Oh y tu pequeño tienes que venir conmigo- Dijo Puppet abrazándolo -Tengo que hacerte unas preguntas-

-Bien pero antes de que los despiertes me podrías apagar quiero evitarme más conflictos de los que ya tengo- Dijo Foxy Frotándose la cabeza, Puppet asintió

\- A qué horas te levanto- Dijo Puppet

-Hasta la noche siguiente- Agacho la vista

-Claro no hay problema- Dijo Puppet tocando el hombro lo que le hizo recordar algo

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Un niño de cabello rojillo estaba llorando, un animatronico rojo de apariencia pirata se acerco al niño

-Que tienes niño?- Pregunto el pirata

-No, nada- Se limpio las lagrimas- Me gustaría ser valiente como tu-

-Porque lo dices pequeño marinero- Se sentó a lado de el

-Porque no me atrevo a decirle mis sentimientos a la chica que me gusta- El niño apunto a una niña rubia que estaba con sus amigos

-A pues marinero de agua dulce, lo que puedes hacer es convertirte en pirata- Dijo el pirata tocando el hombro del niño y el sonrió

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

En ese momento a Foxy le empezó a doler la cabeza

-Estas bien- Dijo Puppet

-Sí, estoy bien- Dijo Foxy saliendo de la habitación -Bueno, tengo que atrapar al guardia- pensó

Foxy iba atacar el guardia pero al fachearle con la linterna ocasionaba que le doliera mas la cabeza deteniendo el ataque

Mientras que Puppet y Golden estaban en Price corner en la caja de Puppet

-No recuerdas nada de tu pasado además de tu muerte- Dijo Puppet

-Una cosa- Dijo Golden

-Me podrías decir tu recuerdo- Dijo Puppet

-Pues era mi mamá llorando por mi papá pero no sé porque- Dijo Golden

-Recuerdas como era tu mamá- Dijo Puppet

-Cabello obscuro, ojos negros y usaba maquillaje- dijo Golden con algo de dificultad

-Mmm yo recuerdo cuando morí te vi a ti no tengo la menor idea porque pero creo que yo...- Sonó la ultima letra de la canción de la caja y a Puppet le cambiaron los ojos con unos puntos blancos, salió de la caja iba caminando por el pasillo iba a saltar a atacar al hombre, pero lo salvo la campana y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Puppet le volvieron los ojos negros y volvió a la caja

-Que paso? estas bien?- Dijo Golde con preocupación

-Sí, solo, que decía espera! debo levantar a tus amigos y apagar a Foxy- Dijo Puppet saliendo otra vez, ayudo a Golden a salir se dirigieron a Partes y servicios donde estaba Foxy sentado en la pared

-Estás seguro de que te apague- Foxy asintió, Puppet suspiro apago a Foxy prendió a los otros dejo a Golden y se fue a su caja

-Otra vez pasó lo mismo- Dijo Freddy molesto cuando se levanto del suelo

-Como sea- Dijo Bonnie levantándose -Te ayudo Chica- extendió su mano

-No, gracias Bonnie por lo menos tu si eres un caballero- Dijo Chica volteando a ver a Foxy el cual estaba apagado

-Hey pirata es hora de levantarse- Freddy sacudía al pirata sin ningún resultado

-Al parecer quedo K.O. jeje- se rio un poco Bonnie

-Que se quede así no me va molestar- Se volteo la polluela

Golden vio lo que sentía, se sentía dolor y ira al mismo tiempo

-Pero que paso- Bonnie toco el hombro de chica

Chica conto todo lo que paso y empezó a llorar

-Tal vez sea un malentendido- Dijo Golden

-No lo creo- Dijo Chica triste

-Ya le preguntaste- Dijo Freddy

-No- Dijo con algo de tristeza -Y no lo hare, no le voy a perdonar-Se sentó en el piso con rabia

-Yo creo que deberías, no sabes lo que realmente paso- Golden se sentó a lado de ella

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CUENTO GRACIAS LOS QUIERO MUCHO ^^**

**O ESPERO QUE NO SE TRAUMEN CON LA ESCENA DEL BESO XD**


	8. Preguntas (No es historia)

_**Preguntas de la historia**_

_**Hola muchachos voy a dejarles una tarea es simple no se preocupen estoy pensando hacer unas preguntas de que quieren que pase en la historia, por ejemplo estoy pensando en poner una canción en el capítulo 9, pero no estoy muy segura quiero saber su opinión, bueno voy a poner preguntas para ver que esperan de la historia y que es lo que pongo a decir verdad tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 11, pero siguen en mejoras, luego, cuando veo que están listos lo escribo en la computadora y tachan un capitulo para leer**_

**BUENO ESPERO SUS RESPUESTA U OPINIONES**

Chica perdonara a Foxy?

Golden Bonnie y Freddy van ayudar en la situación de Foxy o pensaran que fue apropósito?

Frederick seguirá de pesado con los Old?

Mangle se disculpara?

Que es esa sombra que estaba junto Mangle?

Quien es el hombre morado? Será Jeremy?

Puppet recordara que es madre de Golden?

Habrá más parejas en algún futuro?

Habrá música el siguiente capítulo?

**CADA MES HARE UNAS PREGUNTAS PARECIDAS SI PARTICIPAN**


	9. Me perdonas?

**Capitulo 9**

**Hola lectores ahora les traigo el capitulo 9 agradezco los que respondieron las preguntas de la parte anterior si quieren pueden seguir respondiendo pero no las preguntas que están resueltas**

**SIN MAS EMPECEMOS EL CAPITULO**

Capitulo 9

A la noche Puppet levanto a Foxy a las 10:30

Foxy se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza

-Por fin te levantas brother- Dijo Bonnie ayudándolo a levantarse

-Sí, que paso?- Dijo Foxy

-Nada interesante, solo lo de... bueno tú ya sabes- Dijo Bonnie

-Pero yo no fui, ella fue la que me beso, donde esta?- Dijo Foxy enfadado

-Está afuera con Freddy- Dijo Bonnie

Foxy salió

-Otra vez tu- Dijo Chica con ira en su voz

-Oye déjame explicar- Dijo Foxy

-No- Grito -Me arrepiento a verte dicho que eras mi persona favorita- Dijo Chica furiosa con los ojos negros

Foxy solo quedo en shock

-Que dijiste?- Dijo Freddy mirando con terror a su amiga

Foxy cerró sus ojos y se fue corriendo de ahí

-Chica creo que te pasaste- Dijo Freddy

-Me da igual el es un tonto- Dijo Chica con sus ojos negros

-Das miedo- Dijo Golden con miedo

Chica se va a partes y servicios, y azota la puerta

-Horita vengo Freddy, voy a ir con Puppet- Dijo Golden

-Okay ten cuidado- Dijo Freddy -Yo iré a buscar a Foxy- Dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza de Golden

-Jajá claro- Dijo Golden acomodándose el sombrero y se dirigía a Price córner

-Ahora donde va estar Foxy- Dijo Freddy buscándolo

Mientras que Golden buscaba a Puppet pero en vez de encontrarla, encontró a Foxy

-Foxy? que haces aquí?- Se sentó a lado de el

-Nada Golden- Dijo Foxy mirando su garfio -Ojala no hubiera pasado todo esto- Lo volteo a ver

-A que te refieres?- Dijo Golden

-Nuestras muertes, si no hubieran pasado tal vez sería mejor que este infierno- Dijo Foxy clavando su garfio en la mesa

-Pero tampoco hubiéramos hecho todo lo que hemos hecho hasta hoy- Dijo Golden cuando se paro- Oh se me olvidaba Freddy te busca- Dijo Golden antes de irse

-Si luego voy- Dijo Foxy

En ese momento llega Bonnie y vio a Foxy súper deprimido con algo de lagrimas

**(Toca canción después de los negro ya es historia P.D. La canción es de How can this happen to me banda Simple plan)**

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how, I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No, I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run, the night goes on  
As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me?**

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

**How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run, the night goes on  
As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me?**

Bonnie agarra su guitarra y empezó a tocar un solo, Foxy lo voltea a ver

-Dime que no escuchaste nada- Dijo Foxy

-Si eso te hace feliz, no- Dijo Bonnie aventando su guitarra

Foxy se tiro su cara a la mesa

-Hey no te sientas mal, puede que todo vaya mejor mañana- Dijo Bonnie palmeando su espalda

-Enserio- Levanto la vista -Estas bien tonto, ya van hacer las 12, ya va venir el guardia vamos a partes y servicios- Dijo Foxy levantándose de la mesa

-Seguro, vas estar bien- Dijo Bonnie

-Claro, voy a estar bien- Dijo Foxy agarrando su garfio

Fueron a partes y servicios, donde todo siguió igual toda la semana restante hasta que llego lunes todo se quedo igual, Chica odiaba a Foxy a muerte **(Pobrecito) **y no lo dejaba explicar nada, ese día contrataron a otro guardia de seguridad para el tiempo nocturno y el anterior se fue al turno de día por las complicaciones de su trabajo.

Mientras que los Old

Había mucha tención en el asunto, Foxy no podía creer que todo lo que hizo se echara a perder por un momento que ni siquiera causo

-Am chicos por qué no vamos..- Dijo Bonnie

-Comer pizza- Grito Freddy

-No tengo hambre- Dijo Foxy

-No tengo brazos ni hambre- Dijo Chica

-Pues no quieren jugar a...- Dijo Freddy

-Verdad o reto- Dijo Bonnie agarrando una botella **(Donde lo consiguió sepa magia del libro)**

-Como sea- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Se sentaron en circulo Bonnie hizo girar la botella, donde le tocaba a Golden a Freddy

-Verdad o reto?- Dijo Golden

-Mmm, Verdad?- Dijo Freddy medio nervioso

-Quien te gusta?- Dijo Golden viéndolo desafiante, en ese instante Freddy se puso rojo

-Nadie, que no se no eh encontrado el amor- Dijo Freddy rojo de la pena

-Y porque andas muy apoyador con Mangle- Dijo Golden entre risas

-Ella solo es una amiga- Dijo Freddy igual de rojo

-Si claro- Dijo Golden moviendo la botella esta vez le toco a Chica a Bonnie

-Verdad o reto- Dijo Chica

-Reto- Dijo Bonnie sin miedo

-Antes que venga el guardia le dirás tu amor por Bonbon- Dijo Chica

-Todo menos eso- Dijo Bonnie quejándose

-Lo siento Sr. conejo- Dijo Chica con una mirada malvada

Bonnie se cubrió el rostro con su mano

-Alguien me ayuda con la botella- Dijo Chica, Foxy estiro su brazo y le dio vueltas

-Gracias- Dijo Chica en un tono serio

Foxy asintió, la botella paro Chica a Foxy

-Verdad o reto- Dijo Chica

-Puedo aprovechar esto- Pensó- Verdad- Contesto Foxy

-Porque besaste a Mangle cuando yo te dije que te amaba?- Dijo Chica

-Jamás te mentiría tu eres la única que tendrá mi corazón- Dijo Foxy

Chica iba a decir algo pero Foxy se acerco rápido a su boca y la beso

**Fin del capitulo**

**Sorry por tardar tanto es que no contaba con las tareas que me apoyaran con mi historia así que los echa perder espero que les guste las otras 2 historias nos leemos proximamente**


	10. Propuesta

**Capitulo 10**

**Hola lectores ahora les traigo el capitulo 10 agradezco su paciencia es que una obra se me presento y me arruino la existencia malditas tareas SIN MAS EMPECEMOS EL CAPITULO**

Capitulo 10

Un ente oscuro salió de Chica hasta la ventilación

-Qué demonios era eso?- Dijo Bonnie

-No tengo la menor idea- Dijo Freddy

-Chica?- Dijo Foxy obviamente después del beso, vio que estaba apagada

-Tal vez sea esa cosa lo que la apago- Dijo Bonnie

-Puede ser no lose- Dijo Foxy mirando el reloj eran las 10:00pm -Ya se fueron los niños supongo que debes hacer el reto- Dijo entre risas

-Aaah pensé que ya no lo tenía que hacer- Se quejaba Bonnie -Espera están los de limpieza en este momento así que no puedo en este momento- Dijo tratandose de salvar de su reto

De repente se encendio Chica

-Chica estas bien?- Dijo Foxy agachandose hacia ella

-Foxy lo siento mucho yo no debi gritarte porfavor perdoname- Dijo Chica llorando mientras lo abrazaba

-Je cuales palabras? las de que ya no soy tu persona favorita- Dijo con una sonrisa- No importa, yo siempre te voy a querer aunque tu no lo hagas- Foxy le limpio las lagrimas

-Ahy que linda pareja de tortolitos- Dijo Freddy con unas lagrimitas de alegria** (Que machote)**

Todos se empezaron a reir, mientras que cierto osito se iba a salir de la habitacion

-Golden a donde vas?-. Dijo Bonnie

-Yo a ningun lugar solo al... baño- Dijo Golden algo nervioso

-Ah entoces me puedes decir una cosa- Dijo Bonnie

-Si claro- Dijo Golden nervioso

-Como vas a ir al baño si nisiquiera lo necesitamos- Dijo Bonnie riendose

-Am pues yo voy a.. limpiarme la cara- Dijo Goldem aun nervioso

-Pero tendras un corto circuito si no usas un trapo- Dijo Chica

-Pues.. pues- Dijo Golden súper nervioso

-Creo que te descubrieron Golden- Dijo Puppet que aparecio detras de Freddy

-Aaaah! tu de donde apareciste- Dijo Freddy saltando del susto

-Con magia Freddy- Dijo Puppet con una sonrisa- Veo que ya no estan peliados- Dirigio su mirada a Foxy y Chica

-Si supongo que sirvio ese recuerdo- Dijo Foxy

-Me alegro, aunque vine aparte de robarme a Golden un rato iba a decir que cambiaron de guardia pero parece ser un chico tierno lo escane y no esta en la base de los criminales- Dijo Puppet

-Ya avisaste a los Toys- Dijo Freddy

-No aun pero voy avisarles, me acompañas Goldie- Dijo Puppet

-Si vamos- Dijo Golden con entusiasmo

Se fueron de la sala

-Porque Puppet tiene poderes y nosotros no?- Dijo Freddy cruzado de manos

-No lo se pero eso me recuerda algo- Dijo Chica

-Que cosa?- Dijo Bonnie nervioso

-Tu declaración- Dijo Chica riendo

-Sí, bueno ire- Dijo Bonnie humillado

Bonnie fue y busco a Bonbon, cuando la encontro

-Hola conejito- Dijo Bonbon

-Hola Bonbon- Dijo Bonnie sonrojado

-Que tienes?- Dijo Bonbon con una mirada tierna

-Nada, solo queria decirte- Dijo Bonnie frotandose la cabeza- Que si me podrías decir... donde esta mi guitarra- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Junto la mía- Dijo Bonnie apuntando una caja

-Ah gracias- Agarro la guitarra- Espera aqui ahorita vengo- Dijo Bonnie

-Claro- Dijo Bonbon

Bonnie se fue

-Ah este conejo- Se sentó en una silla- Aunque el es muy tierno, ademas cuando se lo propone es todo un romantico- Pensó Bonbon sonrojada- Que dices Bonbon, no pienses tonterias-

Llego Bonnie con Freddy

-Ya llegue- Dijo Bonnie

-Que planeas Bonbon- Dijo Bonbon con una mirada curiosa

-Algo que te sorprendera- Dijo Bonnie- Solo usa esto- Le da una banda

-Ok?- Dijo Bonbon poniendosela en los ojos

-Ok ahora dame tu mano- Dijo Bonnie estiro la mano, Bonbon estiro la mano y fue jalada hasta otra sala

-Donde estamos Bonnie?- Dijo Bonbon

-En partes y servicios, ahora quitate la banda- Dijo Bonnie

-Bien- Dijo Bonbon quitandose la banda y vio que estaba muy bonito y decorado- O que lindo esta todo- Dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa

-Ok sientate aqui y disfruta el show- Bonnie agarrado una silla y se la puso enfrente a Bonbon -Ok a l -Agarro la guitarra y

**Continuara**

**Lo siento mucho la tardanza es que se me atravesaron los examenes pero en recompenza les dire el nombre del siguiente capitulo de problemas tecnicos ya que les gusta mucho "Modificando recuerdos y La muerte de ..." Listo espero que les haya gustado oh se me olvidaba diganme canciones de 2 personas plis la mas repetida la pongo en la historia**

**Bueno nos vemos a la proxima los quiero mucho un abrazo y nos vemos lectores**


	11. Pasado tormentoso

_Capitulo** 11**_

**Wow capitulo 11 jamás pensé que durara mucho esta historia pensaba que no mas como de 7 capítulos para su fracaso pero no de hecho tiene mucho existo bueno no como los que sigo verdad pero ya saben a qué me refiero **

**Foxy: Lo dudo hermanita**

**Skynight: Si me van a entender no seas molesto**

**Kittycat: Yo creo que no CX**

**Skynight: Ya quietos los 2 o sino llamo a sus novios y les digo que les cancelan la cita ¬¬**

**Ambos: Nooooo!**

**Skynight: A verdad ahora fuera de mi historia**

***Se van***

**Y como hago mucho relleno no XD bueno empecemos comencemos con el capítulo de hoy oh y como no eligieron canción tuve que elegirla yo así que no critiquen, pero como siempre la canción tendrá letras negras para quienes no quieran leerla**

**Capitulo 11**

**"Vivo por ti"**

**Freddy**

**Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver****  
****haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez****  
****se que no soy tan bueno como crees****  
****pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.**

**Bonnie**

**Si el tiempo se para cuando te veo****  
****si cada caricia por tu piel es un paseo****  
****si te beso es porque de verdad yo lo deseo****  
****me gusta tu cara enfadada cuando bromeo****  
****eres la Julieta que muere por su Romeo****  
****eres la nota más bonita de mi solfeo****  
****por un mar de lagrimas del corazón buceo****  
****me enamoras solo con un gesto y pestañeo****  
****y es que yo vivo por ti, por la vida que me entregas,****  
****por el momento de felicidad que me congela****  
****por el futuro que nos espera, por el pasado, el encargado****  
****de que este destino nos uniera.**

**Freddy**

**No dejes que esto sea un error****  
****quiero morir con tus besos****  
****me llega hasta el corazón****  
****la realidad****  
****es mas que un sueño.**

**Bonnie**

**Cierra los ojos y vístete de estrella****  
****la noche no es igual si no está su chica más bella****  
****todo lo que hago lo hago por ella****  
****la aventura no se acaba si el caballero no tiene a su doncella****  
****en esta vida y las que quedan, seguiré contigo****  
****haciéndote lo más feliz que pueda****  
****te pido****  
****que nada importara lo que suceda****  
****porque lucho como nunca porque este amor no se muera****  
****dejo de soñar porque mi sueño eres tu****  
****aunque el día este nublado sigo viendo el cielo azul****  
****sigo viendo tu mirada en esa foto****  
****contigo voy pegando las piezas de este corazón muy roto.**

**Freddy**

**No dejes que esto sea un error****  
****quiero morir con tus besos****  
****me llega hasta el corazón****  
****la realidad****  
****es mas que un sueño.****  
****Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver****  
****haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez****  
****se que no soy tan bueno como crees****  
****pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves.****  
****Tu eres todo lo que quiero ver****  
****haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez****  
****se que no soy tan bueno como crees****  
****pero al estar contigo me transformo en lo que ves**

Al terminar la canción Bonbon abrazo a Bonnie haciéndolo que pierda el equilibrio y se caiga

-Jajá yo iré con los demás- Dijo Freddy saliendo de ahí

-Jeje al parecer te gusto mi sorpresa- Dijo Bonnie levantándose del piso

-Si me encanto- Dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa que se fue apagando cuando vio el brazo de Bonnie

-Lo sabía.. espera que tienes?- Dijo Bonnie mirando a su amiga

-Me acorde cuando nos conocimos- Dijo Bonbon con una cara triste

-Que tiene ese día?- Dijo Bonnie con una sonrisa

-Tú ya sabes- Dijo Bonbon con una cara larga

_**FLASHBACK (WII REGRESAN LOS FLASHBACKS)**_

-Oye Freddy que tanto van a tardar estos tortolitos- Dijo Bonnie burlándose

-Déjalos un momento a solas no hará daño... Verdad?- Dijo Golden

-Si como sea veamos el lugar chicos- Dijo Freddy

-Claro- Dijeron ambos en coro

Fueron a una sala donde estaba una zorra blanca y una conejita azul

-Hola- Dijo amistosamente Freddy

-Oye Frederick dijiste que éramos los único aquí- Dijo la zorra blanca

-Mangle el no es Frederick es la versión antigua- Dijo la coneja azul

-Oh, entonces donde esta mi versión antigua?- Dijo Mangle

-No lo sé, lo siento por dar una mala impresión comencemos desde el inicio mi nombre es Toy Bonnie la mejor guitarrista del lugar pero mis compañeros me dicen Bonbon- Dijo Bonbon con una sonrisa

-Hey como que tu eres la guitarrista del lugar- Dijo Bonnie molesto

-Seguro es porque los vamos a remplazar porque según el dueño eran horribles para los niños -Dijo Mangle

-Qué?!- Grito Bonnie furioso

-Cálmate Bonnie- Dijo Golden tocándole el hombro

-Como me voy a calmar si me va remplazar una mujercita- Dijo Bonnie gritando

-Si me vuelves a repetir esa palabra te arrepentirás- Dijo Bonbon con rabia- Solo para no empeorar las cosas donde están los otros dos- Dijo Bonbon tratándose de calmar

-No te lo diremos mujercita- Dijo Bonnie en tono desafiante

-Ahora si- Dijo Bonbon lanzándose sobre Bonnie peleando

-Eh paren- Dijo Mangle tratando de separarlos

-Bonnie para- Dijo Freddy jalando a su amigo

Sin querer Bonnie le pego a Mangle una patada en el estomago y Mangle empezó a perder el control y le desgarro el brazo

-Aaaaah mierda- Grito Bonnie de dolor

-Están en la cocina, Foxy y Chica están en la cocina- Dijo Golden evitando otro conflicto

-Lo siento pero era necesario en partes y servicios tal vez allá piezas para tu brazo- Dijo Mangle alejándose de el

-Mangle los acompañas a partes y servicios, dijo Frederick que los dejáramos ahí- Dijo Bonbon aun furiosa

-Si si ya voy solo ve avisarles a los otros dos- Dijo Mangle

-Si ya voy- Dijo Bonbon cuando se fue

-Vengan les mostrare el lugar- Dijo Mangle

-Gracias- Dijo Freddy en el oído de Mangle

-No hay problema- Dijo Mangle con una sonrisa

Cuando llegaron a partes y servicios se metieron a la sala

-De nuevo me disculpo por mi comportamiento- Dijo Mangle aun triste por lo que hizo

-No importa va estar bien- Dijo Freddy

-Mentiras- Grito desde adentro Bonnie

-No le tomes importancia a veces suele exagerar- Dijo Freddy -Por cierto soy Freddy- estiro la mano y la estrecho con Mangle

-Mangle- Dijo Mangle estrechando su mano

-Bonito nombre- Dijo Freddy

-Gracias Freddo también el tuyo es lindo- Dijo Mangle

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde- Dijo Freddy

-Si adiós- Dijo Mangle

Cuando Mangle se fue

-Haber enamorado me vas a reglar o qué?- Dijo Bonnie molesto

-Pero enserio te pasaste porque le golpeas a una dama- Dijo Freddy molesto con su amigo

-Que! yo me pase? dile a tu amiguito que ahora no podemos estar en la apertura- Dijo Bonnie agarrando su brazo destrozado

-Mi culpa pero yo intente ayudarte a que no perdieras tu brazo- Dijo Golden cruzando de brazos

-Bonnie dame tu brazo voy arreglarlo- Dijo Freddy aun molesto

-Como sea- Estiro el brazo pero en ese momento se fue la luz

-Me lleva la... porque siempre pasa esto- Dijo Freddy aventando la llave inglesa

-Sabes que Golden discúlpame por ser duro contigo se que querías ayudar-Se disculpo el conejo

-Ok no importa- Dijo Golden

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

-Oh eso, bueno pero fue mi culpa- Dijo Bonnie

-Pero no sabes como me arrepiento de eso - Dijo Bonbon

-Oye esta bien, ahora se que no debo hacerte enojar-dijo Bonnie dandole un abrazo- Por cierto casi se me olvidaba te tengo que preguntarte algo-

-Dime.. Bonnie- Dijo Bonbon

-Que si quisieras ser mi mi-

De repente sé abre la puerta y entra Frederick

-Bonbon te eh dicho que no te juntes con la basura- Dijo Frederick con desprecio

-No le hables así- Dijo Bonbon con rabia

-No importa Bonbon luego te pregunto si? Nos vemos después- Dijo Bonnie dandole un abrazo y se fue de ahí

-Adiós Bonnie- Dijo Bonbon

-Y bien?- Dijo Frederick

-Que?- Dijo Bonbon

-Que pasó aquí- Dijo Frederick

-Nada- Decía con rabia

-Entonces vamos a matar el guardia- Dijo Frederick jalando a Bonbon

-Pero Puppet dijo que no es el asesino-

-No importa lo que ella diga yo soy el líder- Grito Frederick con los ojos negros

-Frederick tus ojos- Dijo Bonbon asustada

-Bonbon vas a capturar el guardia te guste o no - Dijo Frederick con el aura negra

-Bien lo haré- Dijo Bonbon asustada

-Bien o y una cosa más no les vuelvas hablar a los old te ah quedado claro?- Dijo Frederick aun con una aura negra

Bonbon asintió y se fue corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Mientras que Puppet y Golden en la caja de música

-Golden estas conciente que esta teoría podría ser que te equivoques y que no soy tu madre- Dijo Puppet

-Si lo se pero es una buena teoría lo tienes que admitirllo - Dijo Golden cruzando los pies

-Si tienes razon - Dijo Puppet

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta, Puppet se asomó para ver quien era

-Oh eres tu Frederick- Dijo Puppet saliendo de la caja- Que quieres ahora- Dijo con algo de indiferencia

-Quiero ver si me ayudas en algo- Dijo Frederick

-En que cosa? - Dijo Puppet

-De qué borres la memoria de los Toy Con tu magia - Dijo Frederick

-Qué? ! Eso es prácticamente imposible! para que quieres que lo haga - Dijo Puppet alterada

-Para que ataquen al guardia sin obtener problemas- Dijo Frederick

-Claro que no el guardia no es un criminal y además nadie quiere atacarlo menos Foxy que es mas terco que una mula- Dijo Puppet desafiante

-OH claro que lo hara y tu tambien lo haras- Dijo Frederickmas atemorisante

-Y sino que- Dijo en un tono agresivo

Mientras que Golden estaba escuchando toda la discusion

-Cuando se va ir- Pensaba Golden que jugaba con una pelotita rebotando en la caja pero en ese instante se escucho un golpe, Golden levanto un poco la caja y observo a Puppet en el suelo y Frederick saliendo de la habitacion, cerro con fuerza la puerta

-Pu- Mamá!- Dijo Golden alarmado salio a ayudar a su madre cuando empezó a recordar algo

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

En una recamara donde estaba un bebe presenciando una discucion de sus padres

-Cariño porque haces esto? a caso ya no recuerdas lo que dijiste hace tiempo- Decía la madre con lagrimas en los ojos escurriendo su maquillaje

-Callate!- Grito aquel hombre que se hacia llamar su marido golpeó a su esposa se salio del a casa agarrando las llaves y cerro con seguró- Para que no escapes luego me ocupare de ti- Grito el hombre y condució fuera de su hogar

La madre agarro maletas y hecho pañales, biberones, leche, jueguetes del bebe, agarro a su hijo salió por la ventana de su cuarto con cuídado **(YOLO XD) , **corrio lo mas que pudo a una casa tocó la puerta, abrió una señora parecida a ella notnado el golpe de la madre

-Hay hermanita te dije que no merecias a ese hombre- Dijo la señora que era su hermana

-Lo se ahora no nos dañara jamas- Dijo la madre mientras miraba a su hijo- Puedo quedarme aqui lo que queda de la noche

-Claro hermana mañana buscaremos un hotel donde jamás te encontrara ese patan- Dijo la señora ayudando a su hermana

-Gracias- Abrazó a su hermana mientras que se asomaba un niño pequeño de cabello castaño

-Hola tia- Dijo el niño

_**-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-**_

-Estas bien Mamá- Dijo Golden Precupado

-Si Golden, no te preocupes- Abrazó a Golden para tranquilizarlo

**Fin del capitulo**

**Foxy: Hola chicos hoy despedire el capítulo de hoy ya que mi hermana se siente enferma en medio capítulo paro para vomitar y yo continue con la historia como me dijo que la queria de todos modos la escribío ella yo solo me despido de ustedes**

**Ballon boy: Pero me dijo que yo lo hiciera**

**Foxy: Shhh**

**Skynight: Claro que le dije a Ballon boy tu por que lo estas *Vomitó* despidiendo**

**Foxy: Jeje no se, para avisar que proximamente va estar mi historia de transformers **

**Ballon boy: Ah si cierto**

**Skynight: Bueno avisa pero deja despedir a Ballon boy *Vomitó* ok?**

**Foxy: Claro pero deberías descansar que luego me hechas la culpa por que no descansas**

**Skynight: Ok bueno ya me voy *Me voy***

**Foxy: Bien como dije hace unos momentos hare una historia de transformers para los amantes de transformers incluida mi hermana tecnicamente nos pertenece a los dos esa futura historia aun no tengo nombre de la historia pero se estrenara este mes no se desesperen amantes de transformes ahora si BB despide el capítulo**

**Ballon Boy: Claro, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo compartan con sus amigos la historia dejen su opinion y nos vemos en la proxima chao chao**


End file.
